Howl for help
by Twi-Ranger
Summary: "I was distracted. He took advantage and raped me. That bastard raped me so I killed him," she read, tears running down her face," I ripped him apart and enjoyed every minute of it." Hints of RedSwan. Red-centric. Warning: rape and suicide


Howl for Help

**Author: Twi-Ranger****  
****Words: 2,005****  
****Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Notes: My first OUAT story. Ruby is by far the best character. Enjoy**

* * *

Red, also known as Ruby was working. She worked as a waitress in her grandmother's diner. She always wore her white shirt and shorts, which were small. Her uniform attracted men of all ages, just to see her. Then the spell broke, and she covered up some. She was different. She didn't flirt much. She kept to herself. Anyone who knew her thought it was because of the wolf. She kept telling them that wasn't the case. She told them she matured some. Everyone it like that.

But if you ask anyone who was watching closely, they would tell you that Ruby started changing once Emma Swan arrived in Storybrooke and it was not because of the curse. Ruby was less wild. She'd grown up some everyday. Ruby would ignore any man if she was with Emma.

Which takes them to the present. Emma and Snow are in Fairy Tale Land. Charming, Henry, and Ruby are trying to find a way to bring them back. They were looking for any amount of magic.

Ruby was alone in the diner. She was getting ready to close up, she wanted to go home and rest. She had been looking for magic as well as her red hood. The full moon was going to happen in another three days, and twenty-eight years of not really practicing her control would affect her. She needed to be ready.

There was a storm out. It was half before midnight, and Ruby wanted to leave. Dogs didn't like thunder storms, neither did the wolf inside Ruby. She wanted to hide under a table, or her covers and listen to music. Her fear was affecting her senses. All she saw were the flashes. All she heard was the booming sound.

There was a knock, causing her to jump and scream. There was some more knocking, so she went to go check. She saw Dr. Whale on the other side of the door. She frowned and slowly opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" the werewolf asked. She was watching him. She looked behind him, and saw no one around, causing her to freak out a little inside.

"Itz rainin' ou," he slurred, obviously drunk. He stumbled back and trying to regain his balance.

Ruby nodded. She wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to let him when she was alone. "I think you should go home."

"Buu is rainin'," he said, tumbling into the room. He shut the door, and stumbled to a chair.

Ruby walked back and away from him. She walked to a table and leaned against it. She wasn't going to sit down. Her heart was pounding heard against her chests. "I-I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? Coun't leave a maaan ou?" he said, sitting on a chair.

"We're closed," she said, hoping he'll get the message.

"Ruvy, pleaz lemme stay," the blonde man asked. He didn't.

Ruby didn't know what to do. There was a booming sound, causing Ruby to jump and cover her ears. She closed her eyes and whimpered.

She wasn't paying attention to what was happening around her. She didn't notice Dr. Whale walk to her, from behind

She froze when she felt his lips on her neck. She couldn't move, her joints locked in place. She felt his hands rub her stomach over her shirt. He then put them under her shirt.

"Stop," she whispered. Tears welling up in her eyes. She was scared; her voice was full of fear.

Whale chuckled and sucked on her neck.

He pushed her upper body. Ruby felt her body move forward. Her chest was soon against a table. She was silently crying. She couldn't believe what was happening. Whale started to unbutton her jeans. He pulled them down, along with her panties.

Whale chuckled darkly, as he stroked her. "So warm," he whispered.

She whimpered, wanting to be anywhere but there. She heard him move away, and his zipper go down. She felt something rub against her center. No matter what anyone thought, she was a virgin. She had never gone home with anyone, or took anyone to her room.

He teased her with his finger, pumping it hard. He then added more fingers and went up to his knuckles. He heard her cry out.

He took his member and shoved it into her. She screamed at the same time a thunder struck. He pounded into her. She cried out in pain. She bit her lip, as her tears fell faster. Soon she felt his seed full her. He pulled out and turned her around onto her back. He went back inside her, as Ruby tried to push him away. She was strong enough to push him. She felt knots in her stomach. Whale went even faster. Ruby came, triggering Whale's. he pulled out, put his package away, and stumbled away, leaving Ruby alone.

Ruby rolled off the table and landed on the ground. She cried her heart out, as she pulled her panties and jean up. She didn't move, and just lay there. After an hour or so, she pulled herself up, cleaned the mess, and went to her room. She went under her covers and cried herself to sleep.

Someone was knocking angrily at the door. Ruby slowly woke up, feeling pain in her southern regions. The door opened and someone stood there. The werewolf remembered what had happened the night before, causing her to jump out of bed with her blanket and try to hide in the corner.

"Ruby! You didn't close up last night! Did you know anyone could have stolen the money?!" Granny shouted, not noticing the girl, who had tears running down her face. When she did notice, her expression went from anger to worry. "Ruby, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Ruby just cried, not moving from her spot.

"Why don't you take the day off? I'll check up on you later," her grandmother said, as she helped the girl back to her bed and tucked her in. Her grandmother thought nothing of it. The wolfstime was going to start soon, and she thought that was affecting Ruby. She left the room, and went to work.

David entered the diner, looking for his helper. "Granny, where is Ruby?"

"She wasn't feeling well, so I let her have the day off," the owner answered, getting the prince a coffee.

"Will she be okay?" he asked, worried. He had grown to see her as a little sister.

The old woman answered, "She'll be fine by the end of wolfstime."

The prince nodded and left.

Ruby spent the whole day crying in bed. She kept blaming herself. Why didn't she fight back? She fought soldiers, and they had weapons. She had done so much, yet one man froze her. He won. She was beaten. She slowly fell asleep, only to wake up because of a nightmare. It happened all night.

She decided to be busy the next day. She worked, but her heart just wasn't in it. She felt broken, she was broken. She couldn't wait to get her revenge. She could only think of one thing to do. The perfect thing.

Soon, it was wolfstime. Dr. Whale wouldn't know what hit him. He was walking home from work. He didn't want to drink, not after last time. He couldn't believe he did that. He had raped her. As he walked, he heard a howl. It sounded like it was in pain. It sounded near him. Soon, a wolf was in front of him. Not a normal wolf. It growled at him, bearing its teeth. He trembled. The wolf was angry. Before he knew it, the wolf attacked him. The wolf bit his arm, breaking it with his teeth. It scratched his chest. It tore him apart as he screamed. When the wolf was finished, it ran. It ran away.

David looked at the scene in front of him. It was gruesome. The most horrible thing he had seen yet. He knew who did the crime. He knew he had to do something about it. As the mess was being cleaned up, he got into his car and drove away, to the suspect.

Granny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ruby would have never done that. She took them to Ruby's room, only to faint upon seeing what was on the other side.

Emma and Snow finally found a way home. Emma couldn't wait to tell her crush how she felt. Snow wanted to hang out with her best friend again. But Storybrooke wasn't the same. It was gloomy. Many people were depressed. They visited Henry, but the boy just cried. They looked for David, but he wasn't home. They were told he was at the diner, where he had been for the last few weeks.

They found him, drinking a beer. He seemed sad. He had circles under his eyes from the lack of sleeping. But he wasn't the worse. Granny's image was heartbreaking. She looked to have age so much. Her eyes were red. She seemed to have lost everything.

"David?" Mary Margaret whispered, confused as to what they had missed.

The sheriff looked up and wrapped his arms around his wife. He broke down and cried.

"What happened?" Emma asked, wanting to know. She was worried. David only cried when something really tragic happened.

David calmed down and signaled them to sit.

"There was an incident a few weeks ago. Dr. Whale was killed by an animal," he started. He looked at his wife, knowing she'll connect the dots.

"Ruby?" Snow asked, her eyes wide. She didn't prove him wrong.

Charming nodded, tears falling from his face.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked. What did Ruby have to do with it? The animal?

"Ruby's family members are werewolves. They turn in a full moon," Snow explained. She didn't take her eyes off her husband.

"And she killed Dr. Whale? Why?" Emma asked, shocked. "Where is she?"

"After I found Whale, I came to the here to talk to Granny. We went to Ruby's room, and found her on her bed. She had slit her wrists. She wasn't breathing when we found her. She-she left a note," David said, his voice breaking. He took the note from his pocket and gave it to Emma.

She opened it and read it out loud, "I'm dead. I killed myself, slit my wrists opened. I'm sorry. You're wondering why Whale is dead, and why I killed him. I didn't lose control. I killed him, because he deserved it. A few nights ago, when I was closing, he came in drunk. He wouldn't leave, no matter how many times I asked. There was a storm, and storms scare me. I was distracted. He took advantage and raped me. That bastard raped me so I killed him," she read, tears running down her face," I ripped him apart and enjoyed every minute of it. David, I'm sorry. I love you. You were the brother I never had. Snow, you were the best friend anyone could ask for.. Henry, my little brother, I'm sorry I had to leave. Granny, I love you so much. Thank you for everything. Belle, my newest friend, I apologize for leaving so soon. And Emma, I love you. I was in love with you. I'm sorry I never got to tell you in person. It's my only regret. I hope all of you can forgive me."

Emma broke down. She never got to tell Ruby how she really felt. Her mother hugged her. David just watched. He took out Ruby's wolf charm.

"She would have wanted you to have this," David told his daughter, giving her the charm. The blonde nodded and took it.

She lost someone close to her, but she was never going to forget it. She just wished there was another way. She wished she could make Whale pay. She wished Ruby was still there. She wished she told the werewolf how she felt.

She wished she would have helped.


End file.
